Photographs
by BabyDragon365
Summary: Shego found some old photos from her past. What's going through her head? I do not own Kim Possible and Nickelback. Plz R&R! Be respectful. This is my first story. Chapter 3 now up! Rated M for language and future chapters.
1. Prologue:Photographs

Kigo Songfic.

Song: Photograph by Nickelback

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! If I did, I would have 24/7 nickelback concerts and I would bring back KP.

* * *

(SHEGO'S POV)

It's been a few years since I gave up the old crime game. I finally cleaned myself up and left that big doofus Dr.D. I was planning on leaving Middleton and heading back to Go City, but I didn't want to. Half my life was here and if I left it would be like losing a piece of myself. I decided to move closer to Middleton High; I managed to get my old job back there.

I had been going through my old things when I found all my Photo albums from my Team Go years up to 2 years after Lorwardians attack. I looked over all of the pictures of me and my brothers: Henry, Mikey, Wally, and Wyatt. I had to admit we'd been really close and I still find myself missing them.

I almost couldn't bring myself too look at the pictures of Kimmie. We split up 3 years ago, she couldn't stay with someone who broke the law on a daily basis. She seemed to be really happy with the buffoon, even started a family. Haven't seen her in so long. Seeing all these pictures bring back so many memories...

Look at this photograph

Everytime I do it makes me laugh

How did our eyes get so red

And what the hell is on Mikey's head

And this is where I grew up

I think the present owner fixed it up

I never knew we'd ever went without

The second floor is hard for sneaking out

And this is where I went to school

Most of the time had better things to do

Criminal record says I broke in twice

I must have done it half a dozen times

I wonder if it's too late

Should I go back and try to graduate

Life's better now than it was back then

If I was them I wouldn't let me in

Oh, oh, oh

Oh, god, I

Every memory of looking out the back door

I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor

It's hard to say it, time to say it

Goodbye, goodbye.

Every memory of walking out the front door

I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for

It's hard to say it, time to say it

Goodbye, goodbye.

Remember the old arcade

Blew every dollar that we ever made

The cops hated us hangin' out

They say somebody went and burned it down

We used to listen to the radio

And sing along with every song we know

We said someday we'd find out how it feels

To sing to more than just the steering wheel

Kim's the first girl I kissed

I was so nervous that I nearly missed

She's had a couple of kids since then

I haven't seen her since god knows when

Oh, oh, oh

Oh, god, I

Every memory of looking out the back door

I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor

It's hard to say it, time to say it

Goodbye, goodbye.

Every memory of walking out the front door

I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for

It's hard to say it, time to say it

Goodbye, goodbye.

I miss that town

I miss the faces

You can't erase

You can't replace it

I miss it now

I can't believe it

So hard to stay

Too hard to leave it

If I could I relive those days

I know the one thing that would never change

Every memory of looking out the back door

I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor

It's hard to say it, time to say it

Goodbye, goodbye.

Every memory of walking out the front door

I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for

It's hard to say it, time to say it

Goodbye, goodbye.

Look at this photograph

Everytime I do it makes me laugh

Everytime I do it makes me...

Maybe I'll go see Kim. We could still be friends... Would she even want to see me?

* * *

Hey guys! This is my first story so try to be nice. Sorry if it sucks. Plz Rate!


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hey guy's I'm not on every day, so this will go a little slow but I promise to have the next chapter up soon. I also want to thank the people who reviewed: Blood Seraph, Shivnmcg666, and shadowwriter329. Thanks for the support guys. I wasn't sure if I would continue this but I'll make my fingers fly over the keyboard for you. :)


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I OWN NOTHING!

I'm really bad at writing so sorry if this sucks.

(Kim's POV)

"Ron! Wade told you not to bring your Nacos in to the cockpit!" I shout "This is a highly sensitive piece of equipment, and your getting cheese all over it! I'm so putting a week-long ban on Bueno Nacho. Ugh... Wade's gonna flip and I'm the one who's going to have to hear it. I can't believe yout just sitting there like you has 387 million dollars to replace this jet if it's ruined." I have the world's biggest headache and it's 5'8" 185lbs.

"C'mon KP, it's not that bad. Rufus will have this gone in no time. Rufus! Cheese clean-up!" The little mole rat poked his head out of Ron's pocket and leaped towards the control desk. Thinking fast, I caught him before he could start "cleaning".

"No Ron! He's gonna get slobber all over it. It's just going to make it worse. Just get me some more napkins before we jump ." I grumble. I put Rufus down and get to work, we eventually get it all cleaned up and there seems to be no damage.

"Your really lucky. I don't think there's anything wrong with the system."

"Don't worry Kim it's fine. If anything, the cheese loosened these sticky buttons." I just roll my eyes and feel the plane dip down. I grab my Parachute and helmet, then toss Ron his. The moment we jump I feel the adrenaline rush through me.

Freefalling gives me a huge rush. That and fighting a certain green fire-thrower. I feel my cheeks heat up from just thinking about her. Sometimes I have to wonder if she know how I feel about her. I hope not. It would just give her somthing to throw in my face. But what if she felt the same? I shake that thought out of my head. There's no way she would have feeling for me. Not when she has someone like Midas, with his "Golden Touch." We hit the ground, well I hit the ground. Ron hits the nearest tree. A few tugs and he's down.

"Lets go Ron." We scale the lair and pull ourselves into the airducts. Ten minutes of crawling and we're right over Drakken and Shego. She's wearing her hair up today... it looks nice.

"KP! Are we gonna drop down or what?" Ron whispers frantically. I kick the grate out of the way and jump down, with Ron following quickly behind.

"Kim Possible! What are you doing here?" Drakken shrieks. Really? Does he have to act suprised every time I show up?

"Drakken! We know your building another laser to try and take over the world, so just save your self the trouble and give up." Surprisingly he doesn't run, and Shego hasn't even left her chair. I look around and see nothing menacing. That's... odd. Shego sighs, then gets up.

"Hate to disappoint you Cupcake... oh wait why should I care? Anyway we actually haven't done anything "Evil" today. Dr. D was about to go to his mom's for her birthday," She pauses to shudder. " And I have a date tonight." I felt the blood rush from my face.

"A d-date? With w-who? Midas?" I could slap myself right now.

"Maybe. Why? Are you jealous?" She wiggles her eyebrows at me. That gets to me alittle.

"No! I just think Midas could do better." Why would I say that? Great... if she did have feelings for me, they have to be gone now. Her cheeks darken. Yup I must have struck a nerve with that one.

"At least I can get a date Kimmie. You've been single for what, 3 Years?" I flinch, it had actually been 4 years, but I wasn't about to let her know that.

"You know what? Your're right" She looks surprised

"I am? Well there's something you never expect your rival to say." She snickers.

"You two have obviously done nothing wrong, so we're just gonna leave. Come on Ron." I turn to leave but he stops me.

"Kim, we can't leave the way we came." He looks up towards the vents. "I broke your hairdryer, remember?" I swear I'm going to rip my hair out!

"Fine," I turn to Shego, who looks like she's gonna burst out laughing. I'm so not in the mood for one of her cracks. "Shego can we use your front door?" And there's the smirk I fell for.

"What's the magic word, Princess?" I throw my hands up and groan.

"Please?" I say, exasperated. I just want to go home and forget this whole mission.

"Alright, alright. Geez, don't have a heart attack. Let's go, the door's this way." She walks down a long hallway. I grab Ron's arm and we follow.

* * *

Hey guys. i want to apologize about the shortness of my chapters. i've had the worst writers block. :/ I'll try to make them longer.


	4. BLACKOUT NOTICE!

_**PLEASE READ:**_

_**This site is planning to take down all stories involving sex, violence, and everything rated M. If you would like to help protest, then PLEASE participate in the upcoming black out.**_

_**on JUNE 23rd, we are asking that no one get on . No logging in, no reading/posting/reviewing, no PMing your friends... just stay off the site period.**_

_**We will NOT tolerate them taking away our creative freedom!**_

_**P.S: I am making this story Rated:T just to protect it from being taken down. If they allow us to keep our stories the way they are after the 23rd i will return it to M. Thank You.**_

_**-BabyD.**_


	5. Chapter 3

Hey guys it's been a while since I updated so I hope you enjoy! : )- Baby D

* * *

I have to say, Kimmie's really filled out over the years. Whoever get's her is going to have their hands full. Literally.

"Here ya go." I say, "Our most exquisite exit. Only for a V.I.P., a Very. Important. Princess." I look over to Kimmie just in time to catch her rolling her eyes. Ha, she looks pissed.

"well? Aren't you going to say thank you?" I know I sound smug and I don't care. She looks so cute when she's mad. Wait...Cute? Why the hell would I think that? She interrupts my thoughts,

Thank you, Shego." I look over to the side.

"Whatever, just get lost before Midas gets here."

"Yeah... have a great time on your date Shego." Her voice sounds husky, so I look back at her. She looks like she wants to cry. I feel kinda bad for messing with her. Just a little. Microscopic. Hey, I have a reputation to uphold. I can't feel sorry for every person I get snide with.

She walks towards her ride, and the buffoon is already inside with his rat thing. He's waving to her to get het to hurry up. Like I'm gonna attack while her back is turned. Even I'm not that low. Oh well, I can see Midas' car coming over the bridge. Better go change outta my suit. I turn to head back inside and I hear something that makes my blood run cold.

"SHEGO!" My head whips around, and I see Kim's plane already about 50ft in the air, but falling back down fast. Before I can make sense of what's going on, the hull of the plane catches fire. I start running, with a plan. I jump on to Midas' car and use it to launch myself in to the air. I grab on to th wing and pull myself up. Using my plasma, I melt a hole in the side so I can get in. It's sweltering in here and I can't see hardly anything through the smoke, but I make my way towards the cockpit. I try to grab the doorknob, but it's like holding a blazing coal in your hand. It burns a hole right though my glove, searing my hand.

"Argh! Damn it!" I kick the door in and more smoke comes rushing out. I run in and find Kimmie and her sidekick on the floor. We're only 10 feet from the ground now so I grab them both and brace myself. _***CRASH.* **_That didn't help much... the buffoon looks like he has a messed up leg and Kimmie doesn't look any better. She has blood pouring from her mouth, nose, and a gash on her temple.

I stand up and can feel my own injuries, but ignore them. I need to get these two some serious help. I start pulling them out and see Midas standing there with his mouth open.

Yeah so... I'm gonna have to cancel our date, but I'll call you. Bye! Oh, and I'm taking your car!" He just nods, still staring at the wreckage. I get them into the backseat and the climb in. I get to the end of the bridge before I realize I have no fucking idea where I'm going.

"Damn it Kimmie! Why do you have to be unconscious? I have no clue how to get to the fucking hospital from here!" I pull onto the highway, when I feel something jump into my lap.

"Here!" I look down and see the sidekicks rat. He doesn't look hurt and he has kimmie's cell. He even set it to call her mom.

"Thanks.." I mumble, taking the phone.

"No prob." He squeaks and jumps to the backseat to sit on kim's shoulder. I hit send and her mom answers on the first ring.

"Kimmie? Is everything alright? You just called a half-hour ago." Great... she already sounds freaked. Just what I fucking need!

"Uhh.. ? This is... Shelby." Crap, I gave her my real name. "I'm kinda a friend of Kim's."

"Is she okay?" Her mom asks.

"She got hurt pretty badly, Ron too. I'm driving them to the hospital, but I don't know where I'm going." From the back, I hear Kimmie groan.

"No hospi'l. Jus tek us to may hus..." She passes out again.

"O..k. Kim wants me to take her home. I'm still gonna need directions."

"Of course! Of course!" Kimmie's mom gives me directions to her house and urges me to get there as soon as possible. We hang up and I pick up some speed. I get to Kimmie's house in about 30 minutes and see standing at the front door.

"How are they!" She's practically in hysterics.

She's lost some blood, not sure how much though, and I think her right wrist and thumb might be broken. Her left leg looked bad too." 's husband come out and helps me get them out of the car and into the house.

"And Ronald?" She asks as we're carrying him inside. I look him over.

"He doesn't seem as bad as her, but his ankle is swollen." Kim's parents bring out what appears to be an Army Surplus First Aid Kit. Damn...Didn't know Kimmie got hurt that often. works on Ron and works on Kim. They aren't talking, but they work fast. I can't help but ask,

"Are they going to be alright?" AM I GOING SOFT? looks up.

"Ronald will be fine. His ankle is just sprained. He just needs to rest now." I look over to my Princess.

"What about Kimmie? How is she?

"She's lost alot of blood. Noone in the family is a match for her. She has a rare bloodtype." I wonder...

"What type is she?"

"AB Positive." My heart leaps.

"That's my bloodtype! What if I gave her some of my blood?"

"We would need alot..." She looks as if I might say no. Like hell I will.

"I don't give a fuck if you need all my blood! Just take it!" Her face reddens.

"Alright. James, take them both up to Kimmie's room, please." I follow upstairs, but I have Kimmie in my arms and my chest hurts like a bitch, so I stop every few steps.

"Shelby? Are you alright?" asks.

"It's just my chest. I'll be fine." I pant. Damn, even breathing hurts.

"I'll look you over when I get upstairs." I don't ever argue, I just keep going up the steps. We get to Kimmie's room, where I lay her on the bed, and sit on the edge to catch my breath. comes in a few minutes after us. She has a smaller kit with her.

"James, you go to bed. I'll be there soon." He kisses kim on the forehead, then his wife on the cheek, and leaves.

"Okay Shego, Shirt off so I can check your chest." I stare ar her.

"You knew?"

"Of course. How many other girls out there have green skin?" I smack myself mentally for being so stupid. I pull the top part of my catsuit down and she proceeds to poke and prod my torso. I hiss in pain when she touches a few tender spots.

"Well, you have three broken ribs, so I'm going to tape them up and they should feel better." She wraps some bandages around my chest and that seems to ease some of the pain.

"What happened to your hand?" I look at my left hand. The burn looks worse than I thought, but it's numb.

"Burned it on a doorknob in a plane filled with smoke and intense flames. Doy."

"It doesn't hurt?"

Nope, just numb."

"Well, I'm going to put a salve on it and bind it. You may have a scar from the keyhole."

"Whatever, can we just help Kimmie now?" She doesn't say anything, she just wraps my hand, gives me some painkillers for my ribs, then gets a needle and a pouch from the kit. She inserts the needle into my arm and draws out three pints of blood. I start to feel a little dizzy, but I watch as she puts a new needle into Kimmie's arm. the blood slowly enters her body.

"That should do it." says after all the blood is in Kimmie. I look away and find the room spinning slightly.

"Thank you Shego...You saved my daughter's life." I look over at .

"Glad to be of service ma'am." I mumble.

"You should get some rest. You gave a lot of blood and those painkillers should be working by now. Good night Shego." I nod my head in her direction. She leaves and it's just me and Kimmie. I lay next to her petite sleeping form.

"What a fine fucking mess we got ourselves into, huh Princess?" I look at her for a few minutes, then lean over and gently press my lips to her's. She smiles softly and I feel a warm smile on my face, before I pass out.

* * *

What did you guys think? Let me know by leaving me a shiny new review. If you don't I'll stick you inside that wrecked plane. If you do I'll give you a hot fudge sundae.


	6. Notice

Hey guy's, it me BabyDragon. I want to apologize for not updating in so long. I've been dealing with a lot of emotional stress and couldn't make myself get up and write. I promise to have the next chapter soon. Sorry if I made you hate me :/


End file.
